User blog:GodzillaMaster/ME3 Multiplayer Ideas
Some ideas I have for a fanmade Multiplayer DLC, including new crossover enemy factions, characters, weapons, and maps. Will be continuously updated. Promotion Rewards Each time a player promotes his/her characters they will not only receive an increase to N7 rank and increase War Assets, they will also get a hefty bonus of 250,000 credits. Fixes *Players will no longer receive repeat character cards for characters that are already maxed out. **Reason: I've maxed out on all common human characters, yet I'm buying Spectre packs and I'm still finding a human character filling up a spot that could've been used for something I don't have; it's safe to assume that other people are experiencing similar circumstances *Loss of connection or quitting no longer means loss of rewards. **Reason: I have a crappy connection sometimes which forces a disconnect, other times it involves my xbox freezing completely for no reason or having the disc suddenly become unreadable. Platinum Changes *Heavy Weapon Drops: Every objective wave, a random heavy weapon is awarded to as soon as a person goes to a ammo box. Use wisely. **One M-920 Cain or one Reaper Blackstar to the player with the highest score. **Two M-560 Hydras to the players with the two highest scores. **A Geth Spitfire for each player. **Increase amount of missiles for the Cobra of each player by one. *Enemy Cooperation: Enemy forces use their abilities to enhance effectiveness of forces outside their faction. **Marauders give armor plating to Cerberus Assault Troopers and Geth Troopers **Cerberus Combat Engineers able to repair geth units. New Weapons Pre-Thermal Clip Weapons Since the start of the invasion, the Reapers have been attacking not only the homeworlds and colonies, but they have also been targeting all military strongholds, fuel depots, and weapons and munitions factories. With the loss of the factories, soldiers across the galaxy have been experiencing shortages of thermal clips while on the field, leading to devastating losses against Reaper forces. Finally realizing the tactical disadvantage of having limited ammunition for their weapons, several surviving manufacturers and corporations immediately restarted production of pre-thermal clip weaponry and modified them to improve heat absorption so overheating will not be as much of an issue as it was before, as well as other features to improve performance on the battlefield. Lancer Description Formerly the bread and butter of the Alliance marines' weaponry, the Lancer was quickly phased out of use in favor of the M-8 Avenger as the standard issue assault rifle. However, due to the Reapers targeting production factories, the Lancer was quickly brought back into production to counter the thermal clip shortage. The primary new feature is the mini-fabricator installed directly along the underside of the weapon, allowing the weapon to flash-forge a "chainsaw bayonet" as the designer of that particular feature described it. Player Notes *The chainsaw bayonet replaces any heavy melee attack and is an instant kill to all enemies not protected by armor as well as moderate damage to any enemies that are protected by armor. However, while the animation cannot be interrupted, players are not invincible as using it leaves them vulnerable to any incoming fire and armored units are still able to counterattack throughout the animation. After the animation is finished, the player must wait for 3 seconds before using the chainsaw again. New Classes *Adept **Rachni Brood Soldier: Acid Spit, Warp, Throw, Queen's Song, Fitness ***Barrier: 750 Health: 500 Note: Cannot take cover During the events on Noveria, a single salarian scientist managed to secure a genetic sample of the queen and sent it to Sur'Kesh for study and clone it. Led by a scientist who was a close associate of Mordin Solus, the salarians in the group did everything they could to make the queen docile and loyal as they raised it. Now that the Reapers have invaded, the queen has offered her many children to aid the forces of the galaxy in defeating them. *Soldier **Yahg: Omni-shield, Frag Grenade, Fortification, Uplifted Yahg, Fitness ***Shields: 1000 Health: 1000 Note: Cannot take cover Many yahg were taken from Parnack by the salarians in an attempt to uplift them like they did with the krogan. By the time Cerberus invaded Sur'Kesh, one of the yahg managed to escape and quickly freed all the other yahg. But instead of fleeing Sur'Kesh or turning against their salarian handlers, they all decided on one thing: having heard about the Reapers during their captivity, all the yahg agreed that they needed to stop them before the Reapers eventually set their sights on their own world in the next cycle. *Engineer *Sentinel **Elcor Warrior: Tech Armor, Gattling Gun (500 rounds, max 1000), Cluster Grenade Launcher (Functions just like regular cluster grenades except that grenades don't diverge as much during flight and there's no arc during air time), Elcor Pride, Fitness ***Shields: 1500 Health: 1500 Note: Cannot take cover *Infiltrator **Ardat-Yakshi Infiltrator: Tactical Cloak, Dominate, Warp Grenade, Ardat-Yakshi, Fitness ***Barriers: 500 Health: 500 *Vanguard **Ardat-Yakshi Vanguard: Charge, Dominate, Cluster Grenade, Ardat-Yakshi, Fitness ***Barriers: 500 Health: 500 Upon hearing from Commander Shepard about the fate of the Lesuss Monastery, the Asari Republics had a difficult decision to make: abandon the monasteries in order to keep the Ardat-Yakshi a secret from the galaxy but be forced to fight the deadly Banshees, destroy all of them to keep the secret and to deny the Reapers additional forces, or evacuate the monasteries and train the Ardat-Yakshi to fight. In any other circumstance, the asari would've done the second option, but with their own forces dwindling and at the risk of being wiped out entirely they needed a way to bolster their own forces. Evacuating as many monasteries as possible and giving the Ardat-Yakshi a crash course in military training under the supervision of Justicars, these women may be inexperienced compared to their commando sisters yet they are every bit as deadly due to their powers. New Factions Covenant Hailing from another dimension, these beings, referred to as the Covenant, waged a religious war of genocide against the humans of their dimension. A large Covenant fleet stumbled across a wormhole which brought them to this dimension. Although confused about their location, they found a human colony and quickly glassed the entire world to appease their gods just in time for the Reapers to appear. Impressed by their power, the Reapers hacked into the Covenant data files and learned about their religious devotion towards ancient beings known as the Forerunners; contacting the Covenant flagship, they told the Covenant that they were the Forerunners. Being the religious zealots that they are, this was all the proof that the Reapers needed for the Covenant’s loyalty. Without even needing to indoctrinate the Covenant, the Reapers have gained a loyal army of technologically advanced fanatics who are not afraid to die. Unggoy Description Weak and cowardly, the unggoy are the lowest race in the Covenant hierarchy, serving as little more than cannon fodder; their only strength that the unggoy have is that they always travel in groups that’s led by a single sangheili or jiralhanae. Capabilities Offensive Due to their primary role as only cannon fodder, unggoy are only given Plasma Pistols to arm themselves. They‘re also given Plasma Grenades which they can throw with surprising accuracy, be careful not to get hit as it’ll immediately stick and become nearly impossible to take off, causing massive damage when it explodes. Defensive Unshielded and unarmored, the unggoy have extremely low health and are easy to kill. Although they can jump to the side to avoid incoming attacks, they rarely do this and are often slow to recover, making them vulnerable. Tactics Although weak individually, players must be careful when engaging them as a group as their combined fire will quickly overwhelm shields. Be sure to kill the sangheili or jiralhanae leading them first, as this causes the unggoy to immediately panic and flee, allowing for easy kills. Be cautious with this though, as unggoy will sometimes activate two plasma grenades and charge the nearest player in order to attempt a devastating kamikaze attack. Another sound tactic is to target the gas tank the unggoy wear; the unggoy breathe methane and shooting at the tank will cause it to explode, damaging other nearby units and could even start a chain reaction if other unggoy are surrounding it. Kig-Yar Description Having an avian physiology and a history filled with piracy, the kig-yar is another low ranking race in the Covenant. Having an extraordinary sense of sight, hearing and smell, they are easily capable of becoming dangerous snipers. Capabilities Offensive Kig-yar are often armed with Particle Beam Rifles which they can use with extreme precision; they can fire off two shots before the rifle overheats, the first to destroy the shields and the second to deal heavy damage. When approached, the kig-yar will put their Particle Beam Rifles away and pull out a Plasma Pistol; and unlike the unggoy, the kig-yar have a tendency to charge their shots to instantly overload shields at the cost of overheating. Defensive When their Particle Beam Rifles are out, kig-yar have no shielding or armor, making them easy targets. However, when up close, they activate their point defense gauntlet, an energy shield that’s impervious to all frontal fire. They are also capable of leaping to the side in order to avoid incoming fire. Tactics One can always tell when a kig-yar has a target in its sniper scope when they see a bright purple glint coming from the head piece; when you do, immediately get into cover to avoid the deadly shots. After two shots have been fired, that’s the time you should get out of cover and counter with your own weapons. When you approach them and they activate their shield gauntlet, have an ally flank them to finish them off. If there’s no one around, use an Overload or an Energy Drain to instantly destroy the shield and leave the kig-yar vulnerable; finish it off before the shield gauntlet can recharge. If you don’t have access to either one of those powers, target the exposed weapon hand to cause it to reel back in pain, momentarily exposing it to all incoming fire. Yanme'e Description A race of hive minded insects, the yanme’e are yet another low-ranking race to the Covenant empire. Capabilities Offensive Armed with only a single Plasma Pistol, yanme’e are always seen flying around in large swarms to overwhelm their targets. Defensive Yanme’e have no protection of any kind and have only low health, having to rely on aerial maneuverability for protection. Tactics Extreme caution is advised when engaging a yanme’e swarm, as they are aerial combatants, they are able to ignore all forms of cover; however, the true threat is the swarm’s allies, as while their targets are busy with dealing with the swarm above them, their Covenant allies will use this as an opportunity to advance onto your position. Divide your fire accordingly in order to avoid being overwhelmed. Mgalekgolo Description The only words that one can think of upon encountering the mgalekgolo for the first time is also the most fitting: walking tanks. A collective consciousness of eel-like creatures, they are given their form from the heavy armor constructed from warship grade material; and to make things worse for the combatants fighting the mgalekgolo, they always travel in a bonded pair. Capabilities Offensive The mgalekgolo have an Assault Cannon integrated directly into the armor of the right arm, allowing them to fire a stream of radioactive incendiary gel with remarkable accuracy. When a mgalekgolo gets close, it will attempt to use its massive shield to bash their opponent or use its immense bulk to knock its victim onto the ground and stomp on them for an instant kill. It can also stomp on downed players in order to execute them. Defensive The heavy armor and the massive shield that give the mgalekgolo their form gives them the ultimate protection. This armor is impenetrable and it’s useless to shoot it. Tactics Frontal assaults do not work against mgalekgolo pairs, as their indestructible shields and armor leave no weak points exposed; instead, you need to get behind it and unload anything and everything at your disposal into the exposed orange flesh on its back. Be careful though, as a mgalekgolo is capable of performing a melee attack that allows them to do a 180 and hit anybody behind them; it is best to get a team mate to help take it down as they can now shoot at its exposed back. As the mgalekgolo always come in pairs, extreme caution must be exercised so you do not get killed by its partner. When you finally manage to kill one, be ready to deal with the other, as it becomes much more aggressive in order to kill its opponents. Jiralhanae Description Savage, warlike, and extremely quick to anger, the jiralhanae are the krogan of their dimension, even their history before joining their respective galactic communities are the same. Although the most recent addition to the Covenant empire, the jiralhanae were quick to rise up through the ranks until they became nearly equal to the sangheili in terms of power. Capabilities Offensive Because of their savage nature, one might assume that the jiralhanae would favor explosives when in combat. Unfortunately, they would be right, as the jiralhanae love to toss a Spike Grenade or unload a barrage of rounds from their Brute Shot grenade launchers, forcing their victims to stay in cover as they close in. When they get close enough, jiralhanae put away their grenade launchers in favor of something much worse, the Gravity Hammer, which they can use to devastate enemies with the intense shockwave produced when it smashes into something. If their hammer connects as they swing, the jiralhanae will follow up by smashing their hammer right into their victims for an instant kill. They will also perform an execution on any downed opponents. Defensive Jiralhanae are clad in power armor and will often jump to the side to protect them from incoming fire. Tactics The jiralhanae are able to fire off six shots from their Brute Shots before needing to reload, use this opportunity to whittle down their power armor until it falls off; this will cause the jiralhanae to stumble and allow a brief window to finish it off before it could recover. Make sure you kill it at this time, if not, it will go berserk and charge at you. Although this won’t be a problem when you’re at long range when you can easily pick it off, this will be devastating at close range as jiralhanae are all about brute strength and can easily kill you if you’re not prepared. Sangheili Description One of the founding members of the Covenant empire, the sangheili form the backbone of its military. Taking pride in their high strength, strategic skills and swordsmanship, few are able to face these warriors on the battlefield and come out on top. Capabilities Offensive For ranged combat, the sangheili will pepper their foes with their two Plasma Rifles in quick bursts and will throw a Plasma Grenade in order to flush them out of cover. When approached, they will put their rifles away and pull out a deadly Energy Sword which they can use to make quick slashes or impale their opponents for an instant kill. They are also capable of executing downed players. Defensive The sangheili are protected with a powerful energy shield that’s able to absorb a lot of incoming fire before collapsing and are quick to recharge. To avoid incoming fire, they will perform a combat roll which they can quickly recover from. Tactics As the sangheili are protected by shields, use abilities such as Overload or Energy Drain to quickly deplete it. Caution must be taken when engaging the sangheili as they are very accurate with their Plasma Rifles and when tossing their Plasma Grenades. Try to avoid getting close to a sangheili, but if you find yourself in such a situation, make sure that you are a safe distance as they are deadly in close quarters with their sword. Urtragian Known only as the Space Pirates to outsiders, at first it may appear that the Space Pirates are a collection of races united under one organization given that the appearance of one Space Pirate can be extremely different form the next. In actuality, they are not a multitude of species; instead these physiological differences are the result of genetic engineering so that they’re optimized for the planet they’re stationed on. This race, in reality known as the urtragians, is a race consisting entirely of pirates; they travel across the universe, stealing whatever technology they find, modifying it, and making it their own. These highly dangerous beings stumbled upon our galaxy during its darkest days and decided it perfect to plunder. Striking down all potential targets, whether it’s Alliance, Cerberus, or even the Reapers, it doesn’t matter to the urtragians as long as it benefits them and their goals. Pirate Militia Description Although the rank is composed of nothing but criminals and slaves, the Pirate Militia are extremely obedient to their superiors, although rumor has it that disobedient Militia wind up as dinner. Due to their role as mere cannon fodder, Militia members are always armed with outdated and obsolete weaponry. Capabilities Offensive Pirate Militia are armed with the outdated Galvanic Accelerator Cannon and the standard issue retractable energy scythe for close quarters. Defensive Pirate Militia have no forms of protection. Tactics Due to their status as cannon fodder, Pirate Militia always attempt to rush the players in an attempt to flush them out of cover and expose them to their superiors. But because of their lack of protection, or even any military training at all, it’s easy for players to kill the Militia before they get too close. If they do get close, be sure to keep away from their energy scythes, which are surprisingly deadly in close quarters. Pirate Trooper Description The bread and butter of the urtragian army, the Pirate Troopers are the perfect example of the vicious and cruel nature the urtragians naturally possess. Capabilities Offensive Pirate Troopers are armed with a Quantum Assault Cannon, and as they get close, they throw their extremely dangerous EMP Grenades. When they get into close range, they activate their energy scythes to devastate their enemies in close quarters before finishing them off with an impale. They are able to execute downed players. Defensive Pirate Troopers are covered in an armor suit that gives them moderate levels of protection as well as perform a combat role to avoid incoming fire. Tactics Although Pirate Troopers don’t seem dangerous at first, EXTREME caution is advised when combating them for the first time, the main danger are their EMP Grenades. Although they do no damage, they’re dangerous because not only can they deplete shields instantly, they cause the player’s weapons to immediately overheat and force them to reload regardless of how many shots are left in the thermal clip. Another danger they pose are their Dash Jet Systems, which allow their wearers to travel instantly across distances, which is devastating as they enjoy to employ their scythes to slash any players they pass and deal heavy damage. To add to the danger, Pirate Troopers can use their Dash Jet System to temporarily hover into the air and shoot over cover. Pirate Aerotrooper Description Known for cold precision and cruelty, Pirate Aerotroopers are a difficult opponent to engage due to the Remote Attack Pods giving them nimble aerial abilities. Capabilities Offensive The Remote Attack Pods that Pirate Aerotroopers hold Particle Cannons and Helix Missile pods. Defensive Pirate Aerotroopers are protected by a weak armor and have no shields or barriers. Tactics Caution is advised when engaging Pirate Aerotroopers, as their Helix Missiles are able to do heavy damage to players. The main danger is their ability for flight, allowing them to shoot over cover and distract players from its advancing allies, make sure you have a teammate nearby to take care of the advancing urtragians so you can safely deal with the Aerotrooper. Although it may seem like the fight is over when the Pirate Aerotrooper’s health is gone, remember that it’s in the air through the use of rockets, and they will suicide bomb the closest player with a deadly explosion. Pirate Commando Description Near the top of the urtragian military, Pirate Commandos are trained to slay the legendary warrior known only as “The Hunter”. This Hunter may not be present in this galaxy, but that doesn’t decrease their threat level one bit. Capabilities Offensive Equipped to deal with the largest threat to the urtragian forces, Pirate Commandos are armed with powerful Pulse Cannons that double as grenade launchers loaded with EMP Grenades. Equipped with an energy scythe to slash and impale their opponents, Pirate Commandos are capable of dealing with any enemy they encounter. Defensive Pirate Commandos are clad in powerful armor to protect them from immense amount of damage and can project an energy shield to temporarily protect them from all frontal fire. Tactics Pirate Commandos are basically just tougher Pirate Troopers with some key differences in the form of their shield projector and grenade launcher. As their projected shields protect them from a frontal assault, having a teammate is mandatory to take down the Commando. If none are available, a well placed grenade will make them stagger and drop the shield. The most dangerous thing about the Pirate Commando are the grenade launchers, as the EMP Grenades go off the instant they hit a surface, leaving you more than vulnerable when hit. As crazy as it sounds, the best thing to do when facing a Pirate Commando is to stay away from walls or any surface to minimize the chance of getting hit with one of these grenades. Category:Blog posts